


these days

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:38:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another Daryl reunites with Beth fic/drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these days

**Author's Note:**

> i just have this clear vision of what i would like for their reunion to be like, also the royal tenenbaums is one of my favorite movies and this scene in particular inspired this fic: www.youtube.com/watch?v=bl6FbeoXeHQ

The hospital is on fire and there’s smoke blowing in his face, people screaming, gunshots going off, it’s complete mayhem and Daryl thinks Merle would have really liked to be there. Everyone’s scattering in different directions and Daryl makes sure he keeps his eye on his family, the noise is attracting walkers and he’s about to tell Rick that they should really be leaving now when he spots her. 

At the far end of the parking lot, standing like Athena is Beth Greene. Wearing dirty, bloodied, scrubs, with one hand on a pistol and the other on a knife, her jaw set and her eyes blue like ice, a car to her left catches fire and she hardly even glances at it and Daryl doesn't think he’s ever seen anything so beautiful in his life. A boy much younger than her runs up to Beth and asks something and she nods, he runs away again and Beth shoots two walkers in the head, calmly, breathing in and out like he taught her. 

“Beth!” Maggie yells, but Beth doesn't look her way, instead she locks eyes with Daryl, and it’s like the whole goddamn world has decided to slow down just for them. There’s people running in between them but Daryl can’t even see anything else, and later he’ll chastise himself, call himself an idiot for forgetting all protocol but right now Beth Greene takes all his attention and he doesn't care one bit. She starts walking toward him, fighting her way through the occasional walker, her hair flying everywhere; Daryl also shoots one or two walkers absentmindedly. She stands a foot away from him and gazes up to look at his face, the sun making her squint. 

“Hi,” she says softly. 

“Hey,” he responds.

She takes his hand, intertwining their fingers together and says, “We should get out of here.” 

He nods and tightens his grip on her hand. He looks up and hears Rick calling his name, a herd of walkers making their way toward the death and destruction, and he doesn't know how they’re gonna manage to outrun a herd that size but then Beth squeezes his hand and he looks down at her and she’s smiling; white, even, teeth all on display, he smiles back because he just knows everything’s gonna be fine with Beth by his side.


End file.
